


Cookies and Cuddles

by DarbyDoo22



Series: A Pack of Two [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Cutesy, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Peter can bake, baking cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Peter is terrible at baking, but for Stiles, he’ll still try.





	Cookies and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> The chocolate chip cookie recipe makes a comeback! Enjoy Peter trying and (mostly) failing at baking cookies :)

Peter Hale was a good cook or a great cook, depending on who you asked. Whoever they were, they could all agree that he could cook wonderfully. But baking was an entirely different story. 

Peter sucked at baking. So, of course Stiles had to have an unhealthy obsession with chocolate chip cookies. Homemade ones, to be specific. It had only been amplified when he had turned, needing to eat more food all the time. 

So Peter, being the loving boyfriend that he is, was in kitchen at his apartment, trying his best to make chocolate chip cookies for Stiles. 

The first batch came out completely burnt, not a single one even resembling something edible. 

The second batch was so liquidy he couldn’t even put the mixture onto the cookie sheet. He was on his third batch now, and it seemed to be going pretty well so far. Peter had no idea how he’d been using the same recipe all three times, and gotten such different results. 

He was able to roll the dough into little balls this time, and placed them an inch apart on the tray before putting it into the oven. This time he remembered to set the timer. 

While he waited for the cookies to bake, Peter cleaned up the kitchen. He washed all the dishes he had used, and wiped up all the ingredients he had managed to get onto the counter. 

Stiles should be done school soon, and Peter could tell he was too stressed to deal with a messy apartment. The stress he could feel from Stiles was the reason he had decided to make cookies for him in the first place. 

Peter knew that things had been tense with the other pack at school today, since Scott would be back at school for the first time this week. The boy had taken time off to get used to being a beta again. 

With all the stress, Peter could tell that Stiles needed to be cheered up a bit, maybe a lot, and this was his way of trying to do just that. 

He jumped when the timer went off, rushing to get the cookies out of the oven so quickly, he almost forgot oven mitts. 

Just as he was setting the tray down onto the counter, he heard the front door to the apartment being unlocked. Stiles. 

“Peter? What smells so good? I could smell it all the way from the parking lot” Stiles commented as he walked in. Peter could hear Stiles throw his school bag on the couch, before making his way to the kitchen. 

“You made me cookies?” He asked, as he took in the sight of Peter, moving the cookies from the baking sheet to a plate. 

Peter nodded, holding out the plate and offering him one. Stiles being Stiles, took the entire plate in one hand, and Peter’s hand in his other. 

“You’re never getting rid of me now” Stiles joked, as he led Peter into the living room. He knew that it was meant as joke, but Peter couldn’t help but respond. 

“I would never want to get rid of you, love. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me too.” He said, earning a strong feeling of love and happiness from Stiles’ side of their bond. 

“How did it go at school today?” He asked, as they sat down on the couch. Stiles sat the plate down on the table in front of them, taking a cookie before looking at Peter. 

“It went okay I guess. Scott is happier following Derek now that he’s not thinking about how to take over again. I think he’s just happier in general as a beta. The responsibility was getting to be too much for him” Stiles informed Peter, nibbling at the cookie as he spoke. 

Peter was glad things seemed to be going back to normal. Well, as normal as they could for Beacon Hills. Stiles had almost died this week, and while Peter was glad Scott had given up his alpha spark to help Stiles live, didn’t mean that all of Scott’s past mistakes were erased. 

Derek’s pack, including Scott had confronted the Queen fae about her alignment with the hunters, only to find out she had only been working with them to keep her son safe. With the hunters dead, the pack wouldn’t have to worry about her anymore. But again, that didn’t make up for Scott having been a bad friend or a bad alpha. 

“He didn’t apologize, did he?” Peter asked, leaning over and pulling Stiles into his lap. Peter felt Stiles shrug, and couldn’t help the sigh he let out in response. 

“One of these days, I’m going to put that boy in his place” Peter informed Stiles, as he shifted them so they were lying down, spooning. He could tell that Stiles wanted to be close to him right now, and Peter certainly wasn’t opposed to the idea. 

“I’d like to see that” Stiles mumbled, as he reached for another cookie. Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, revelling in the closeness of his boyfriend, his anchor, his everything. He kissed the back of Stiles’ neck before shifting his lips next to Stiles’ ear. 

“I love you, Stiles” he whispered, making the boy shiver. He pressed another kiss to Stiles’ neck, before he heard Stiles answer. 

“I love you too, my alpha” Stiles whispered back, making Peter smile against his skin. 

They stayed on the couch like that for hours, watching television, cuddling, and eating the cookies that Peter had made. They had turned out surprisingly well, considering how long it took Peter to make them. 

It was definitely worth it, he thought, as he drifted to sleep happily with Stiles in his arms, the low sounds of the television in the background. 


End file.
